


Sam's New Body

by dean_belongs_to_sammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Weecest, aged!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_belongs_to_sammy/pseuds/dean_belongs_to_sammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch that John is hunting temporarily turns Sam 21. Dean is really digging the new body.</p><p>Sam is 13, Dean is 17</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's New Body

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.

"Dean. Dean. Wake up! Deaaaaan, come on!" 

Dean groaned and covered his face with the motel blanket, rolling over on to his stomach. Why was Sam trying to wake him up at the break of dawn?

"There’s something wrong with my body."

"Gaddamn it, Sam. It’s a natural part of growing up. Just take some time in the bathroom and I’m sure you’ll be jerking off like a porn star in no time."

Sam scoffed. He wasn’t that young. ”I mean it. Just look at me.”

Assessing that Sam was not kidding around, he slowly let himself awake from his slumber and glanced at Sam. And holy shit, that was not the Sam he fell asleep to.

"What the fuck happened, Sammy?!" Dean nearly shouted as he leaped off the bed to grab at his brother. His brother. Who was suddenly taller than he was and covered in lean muscle that seemed to stretch on for miles.

Sam had been shirtless, exposing his new body to the cool motel AC and from the looks of it, Dean guessed that he had torn through the discarded ACDC shirt on the floor when he grew. And his fucking briefs. The XS grey briefs they had got for him just a week ago was obscenely stretched around his brother’s massive junk, leaving no space for the imagination.And Dean was fucking elated. 

"-ean. Dean!" Sam was snapping his fingers in front of Dean’s face, trying to get his attention back. "Stop staring, it’s embarrassing!"

God, even in this gigantic body, Sam oozed pre-teen.

"Dude, what’s there to be embarrassed about? You’re hot as hell like this." Giving Sam a little smirk, he let his eyes slowly trace the contours of this new body before finally locking eyes with his brother. And hell, Dean didn’t know how, but Sam managed to blush all the way down to his chest.

Dean doesn’t know what compelled him to do it. Maybe it was all the pent up bisexual urges he had to keep in since he was 12 and John told him it was wrong. Maybe it was the adonis adjacent body enchanting him. Maybe it was Sam. But before he even knew what was happening, he had grabbed Sam’s face and locked their lips. He had to tiptoe to reach Sam’s but when he felt Sam flailing a little bit, not sure of where to put his hands and leaning into the kiss, he felt the corners of his lips tug upwards, content with his decision.

It was just a short kiss, Dean firmly pressing his lips against Sam’s and giving it a tiny lick and Sam trying to stay completely still. 

Dean pulled back a little bit and opened one eye, peering at Sam with his faux bashful face.

And Sam was a sight to behold.

His face was as flushed and chest heaving madly like they had just completed their daily training routine. His arms were behind his back, like he didn’t know what to do with them so he just got them out of the way.His eyes were wet with hope and love and Dean wondered how long his brother had been looking at him like that. Sam gave his bottom lip a swipe with his tongue and Dean couldn’t help the laugh that burst out of him like a dam.

Sam looked confused at first but was not far behind Dean as he let out a giggle into the side of Dean’s neck which soon became a roar of laughter. Sam had his head buried in Dean’s neck, slouching to do so, with his arms wrapped around Dean, who was also coming down from his high.

Dean took the opportunity to give the firm ass in front of him a squeeze.

"Dean, you’re ruining the moment," Sam said in his usual whiny voice, just an octave or two lower.

And just then, Dean’s phone rang.

"Ignore it."

"Can’t, Sammy. That’s dad’s ringtone. You know that." Dean removed himself from Sam’s hold and took his phone outside of the motel room to answer, leaving a frowning Sam standing against the wall.

Dean let out a breath as he pressed ‘accept’. How was he supposed to explain that his little brother suddenly gained 8 years?

"-yes, sir. I understand. I’ll see you then."

"Hey, Dean?" Sam had opened the motel door, looking at Dean through his long bangs.

Dean turned around expecting to see the massive block of muscle from earlier but was surprised with his Sammy back. In all his 5 foot 120 pound glory. “Hey! You’re back! Dad said your aging was just a small glitch in the case he was working. Witch cursed his second born. Go figure, huh?”

"Yeah,"

"So- how was it- the changing? Did it hurt?"

"Uhh, I’m not really sure. It just sort of- uh, happened." Sam looked at the ground, his brows furrowing in discontent.

Dean slipped inside the motel and sat on the edge of his bed. “Must’ve really liked the body, huh?”

"I guess."

"Come on, what’s wrong?"

"Just- uhh, figured we wouldn’t really- you know- now that I’m not… older.”

Sam was kicking the ground as he bit the corner of his lip and Dean couldn’t help the overenthusiastic smile that took over his face.

"Come here, Sammy" Dean said as he scooted backwards on the bed. Sam came and hesitantly sat next to him, still refusing to meet Dean’s eyes. "Did you like it?" Dean couldn’t help but asking.

"Yeah. I did."

"Good, because I did too. Now let’s catch some sleep," Dean declared wrapping his arms around his little brother and laying down on their shared bed. Sam hummed in approval, not questioning everything for once. It was 6:30 on a Sunday and they were both exhausted from their Saturday training. Dean situated himself behind Sam and wrapped his arms around his middle, interlocking their hands and giving the top of Sam’s head a little kiss as he slowly started drifting off to sleep.

"You don’t regret it?"

"Not at all. Besides, now that I know you look like that when you’re older, I have to make sure you’re fully mine.” Dean smiled and gave Sam’s hand a little squeeze.

"Yeah, I guess you do."

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr:  
> dean-belongs-to-sammy.tumblr.com
> 
> I take requests on here as well as on tumblr so lemme know if you want to read something and I'll think it over.


End file.
